User talk:Shadewing
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Stars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cats of the Stars Wiki talk:Charart page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dappleheart (Talk) 22:45, November 9, 2011 Greetings! Welcome to Cats of the Stars Wiki! Thank you for choosing COTS! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Here are some Projects and Activities to do: :Project Chararts is where you can make character art for your cat that you have created. If you need any help with them use the Tutorials! :Mentor a User if you are new to COTS and want someone to help you out or "mentor" you, go here! There are many experienced Users there! :Story Board is where you can create stories for your character page that you have made! Checkout the Clan List to find out what Clans need some improvement. :Member's List check it out to see who else is here! Leave a comment if you want to OFFICIALLY join COTS! :D If you have any questions or need help please feel free to ask any Admin! Thanks You again for choosing Cats of the Stars Wiki! We hope you will stay and help COTS! ^_^ Hai! Welcome Shadewing! I've seen you around on WWiki before :) Your an amazing charart artist! Thanks sooooo much for joining! We need lots of new members. If you need any help you can ask me, Moonstrike, or Cinderstorm :) We have Project Chararts, Story Board, Tutorials, etc. Thanks for joining! :D Dappleheart♥ 22:55, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Lol :P Well the first box the one with the Clans are for all the Clan characters stories that are needed. The second one below it with the User names is where you reserve the story for a certain character. It's sorta like Project Charart, also, we have a approval page. Where you post your story so it can get approved :) Is there anything you like to join? :) Dappleheart♥ 23:00, November 9, 2011 (UTC) No, no its okay :) Like a full story. Plumpaw is a good example. Just a short-story. But if you want to write a looong one, you are welcome to. I will add you now! :D And onto the Member's List. Dappleheart♥ 23:24, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Yay! Now you gotta sign my friends list.... Are you going to do Project Charat? Cinderstorm 23:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Shadewing! Welcome to cats of the stars! 23:36, November 9, 2011 (UTC) XD What made you join this wikia? It's not exactly famous yet.. 23:46, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hai shade you want me to do Rush's charart? 23:49, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hai Shade... In warriors wiki Im a member of Project Charart. I want to be taken off becuase I havent contributed. How do I get taken off? 01:33, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh -_- okay good. 21:15, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Shade. I just wanted to tell you that you have to be more active on this wikia to stay a member. If this is not replied by the 2nd of December I will have to move you to the inactive members list! D: 17:02, November 20, 2011 (UTC) No prob... Chat? 20:20, November 20, 2011 (UTC) No worries, Shadey. I understand.... 04:22, December 2, 2011 (UTC)